callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M60E4
:For the variant featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see M60. The M60E4 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M60E4 is available briefly in the singleplayer campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, appearing only at the end of the level "Game Over". The only enemy found carrying it jumps out of the passenger's door of the first truck carrying troops to attack the player when the bridge is destroyed (this truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). He usually ends up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. It is hard to obtain the M60E4 as it gets dropped near the BMP, and if the player tries to obtain it, the BMP kills the player. It fires quicker than in Multiplayer. Also, one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one and he uses it to kill a SAS operative and to fire at the loyalist helicopter, but it is unobtainable. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be equipped with Red Dot Sight, Grip, and ACOG Scope. It is also one of the few weapons to have golden camouflage. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer, giving one of the highest damage outputs per shot in the game, but has high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. Make note though that the RPD kills in the same number of bullets in many situations (except that the M60E4 can get a two shot kill without Stopping Power, though not at long range). It is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Like all the light machine guns in the game, it has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds, and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per round, some players couple an M60E4 class with Sleight of Hand, in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights; however, it does significantly reduce the high recoil of the gun. If used in Hardcore, it will kill in one hit at any range regardless of Juggernaut or through light cover. However, the low rate of fire causes it to suffer, as a faster-firing weapon will outclass it at all other ranges (Such as the AK-47, SMGs, and other LMGs). A unique property of the M60E4 is that it suffers damage drop-off at range. This is unusual, as neither the M249 SAW nor the RPD suffer this, although it is likely for balance due to its high damage. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:M60_4 Trans.png|M60E4 M60E4 Sights MW.png|Ironsight M60e42.JPG|Reloading the M60E4 Gold Camouflage M60E4 MW.png|The golden M60E4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M60E4 was first seen in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Special Ops Survival Mode trailer, as a purchasable weapon. It is also seen on the second Multiplayer Trailer. Singleplayer The M60E4 can be found in one level, "Back on the Grid" within an elevated shack after the player's cover is blown. Multiplayer The M60E4 is unlocked at Level 72 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It features extremely high power up close, but a slow rate of fire and the slowest reload time of any LMG. It is also the primary weapon equipped with the Juggernaut point streak, along with the MP412. The M60E4's iron sights are regarded as extremely bulky and difficult to use at long ranges. Therefore, a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight are extremely useful when engaging targets at long range. Recoil can be compensated for by using Kick or the Grip Attachment. If a player is comfortable with the iron sights, both the Grip and Kick can be used. Rapid Fire can be a interesting choice, as it allow a player to dispatch enemies very quickly at close to medium range. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_FPS_M60E4.png|First person view of the M60E4. File:MW3_M60E4_Iron_sight.png|The M60E4's iron sight. M60E4 R.png|Reloading. MW3RTM60E4R.png|Sprinting with the M60E4. Gold M60E6.jpg|The M60E6 with gold camo. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *When the M60E4 is out of ammo, the ammo box still has rounds in it. *The M60E4 is one of the few weapons in Modern Warfare that has a Golden camouflage. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in the Wii version of the game. *The M60E4 has a lower rate of fire in multiplayer as opposed to singleplayer. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' * The M60E4's skin is used in Black Ops in the level Crash Site, mounted on the boat, but the overheat icon is the Pick-up icon for the M60, not the M60E4. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *The first-person view of this weapon suggests that it is a very old piece of equipment, as it appears to have had an anarchy symbol scratched into it and also has the remains of an American flag decal. It also appears to use a cardboard box as the ammo belt container. *It uses the same belt container model from the Black Ops M60. *The anarchy symbol disappears when a camo is applied. *The M60E4 is one of the few LMGs that can't accept a Heartbeat Sensor. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons